


amor, amor de mis amores.

by luvsickmirr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, boyfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsickmirr/pseuds/luvsickmirr
Summary: Atsumu was, is, and will be many things. Right now he is in love with Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	amor, amor de mis amores.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this is my first fic ever so im reeeeaaaally nervous but I gathered the courage to post it. English is not my first language but i think i can practice while writing for tsumuhina <3

Miya Atsumu is many things.

A man, a setter, an older brother-by only 15 minutes, but he will always be Osamu´s big brother- a friend, a lover. He is also annoying and a picky eater. He sometimes drools when he sleeps and hogs the covers. His feet stink more than anyones after practice and it was an absolute nightmare for everyone in the locker room. He was loud and brash, mean, and shameless. Petty and proud.

He is caring and sweet when you manage to break through his huge ass walls. He was an attentive friend, a wonderful lover. Sensitive crybaby. He was the type of person who remembers little details about you. Like your annoyingly long and super specific coffee order (Sakusa), or how you sometimes-a lot of times- forget to bring a towel to dry off your sweat during practice (Bokuto) so he keeps an extra one inside of his bag for you.

Miya Atsumu is, was, and will be many things. And he decides what. God forbid someone tries and tells him what he is. Miya Atsumu is Miya Atsumu because he chooses to be.

Right now he is in love and happy; he chose this.

Right now what he loves the most is waking up before Shoyo, which almost never happens. But when his boyfriend lets himself oversleep on their days off, when he stays in bed just a little bit longer, Atsumu will watch how his long lashes touch his still chubby cheeks. Shoyo´s baby fat refuses to go away. He will listen to his snores, loud for a person his size, which Shoyo vehemently denies exist. He will trace calloused fingers over soft lips. Then, slowly, his little sun is gonna open his eyes. Brown meeting gold, with a goofy sleepy smile.

“Mornin’, Shoyo-kun”

“Atsumu-san” a warm smile, hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His breath stinks in the morning. _He is so in love._

Scrunching his face in mock disgust he backs away from Shoyo. But only a little, _never far away_. This gets him the expected reaction. Blushing and mumbling something about _I can't control it, Atsumu-san, you big meanie_ , Shoyo buries his face in Atsumu’s chest. Laughing, he squishes the other boy closer to him until it feels like they are one.

This is it. His little paradise.

Miya Atsumu is selfish and selfless. He wants the world to see how bright Shoyo shines, but at the same time, he wouldn't be mad if for the rest of their lives it was only the two of them inside their little cozy apartment, warm under their covers and in love. He wishes to see how far and high Shoyo can fly, but he is afraid that one day he’ll fly _too far_ and too high; _away from him_. Well, that is something for future ‘Tsumu to cry about. Hell, maybe he won't ever have to worry about Shoyo leaving.

“Atsumu-san, shall we go get breakfast?” covering his yawn with his hands, Shoyo gets out of bed and to the bathroom. “We didn't go grocery shopping this week” It was a Sunday. More often than not their meals were prepared for them by their team's nutritionist, or they just simply ate Osamu´s leftovers. He brings it to them every Wednesday when they have their weekly family dinners.

It started as a request from their mother. _“You kids are all you have in this world after your dad and I kick it. So stop making those sour faces and just program your dinners, damn.”_

When he and Shoyo started dating, he would sometimes drop by to their weekly dinners. He'd bring them some type of dessert or alcohol and they'd stay up until the early hours talking about first crushes and kisses, or embarrassing sibling stories; poor Natsu was never there to defend herself. He became a permanent fixture after they moved in together. The image of Shoyo and his brother joking about this or that during supper, made his dumb little heart flutter. Two of his favorite people in the whole world get along. He really is happy.

“Of course. Where do ya wanna go, Sho?” he was looking for some clean clothes he could change into for the day. _Today I'm feelin’ really corny._ So with that in mind, he brought Shoyo a grey knitted sweater, the one who looks just like Atsumu’s. _Yup. Cornball._

His boyfriend takes one look at the sweater given to him, then at Atsumu (who was already wearing his own grey knitted sweater). He gave him a fond and unimpressed look at the same time. Shoyo really is talented.

“Wan-san was telling me about this new place near our gym. Apparently they sell yummy and healthy food. Wanna try it?” He was taking off his pajama top. Shoyo was very distracting right now with his cute bedhead contrasting his well-defined abs. An all-rounder, really. Cute and Hot. Funny and kind and sweet. And a volleyball nut; just like him.

“Let's go. If it sucks we can just give Inu-san hell for it” no they would not. Even if Inunaki sent them to the world's worst restaurant, Shoyo is too kind to say anything and Atsumu too much of a coward when it comes to all Inunaki Shion related stuff. The libero was scary even if no one in the team believed him.

As they walk out the door Atsumu places his right hand inside the pockets of Shoyo’s back pocket. He feels the need to be close to him at every hour of the day. He is a clingy bastard but he can't help it. Hinata Shoyo is magnetic and addictive. Atsumu hopes Shoyo never gets sick of their closeness, of the skinship, _of him_.

Miya Atsumu was, is, and will be many things. There will be some ups and downs. Maybe he will crash and burn or maybe he will fly and soar through life. He doesn't know yet. What he does know, and he is very sure of this; he is irrevocably in love with Hinata Shoyo.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from amor, amor de mis amores by natalia lafourcade, devendra banart. if u have the chance pls go and read the lyrics. i love the song a lot and my silly little brain links everything to tsumuhina. so in my eyes, this is now their song. well, one of many! thanks for making it this far im sending lots of tiny hinagarasus and silly looking kitsumus to peck your cheek and remind u to stay hydrated!!!!!!!!!


End file.
